


Sweet Little Secrets

by happychopsticks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cake, Fluff, M/M, blushy Suga, nervous Suga, talk of essays and coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Suga invites Daichi to bake a cake with him and some feelings are shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everyone is on the same volleyball team or something equally ridiculous like that because I honestly couldn't figure out where to put them since this is so tiny and I caNNOT BE BOTHERED
> 
> (did some editing 8/14/15)

It’s two o’clock in the morning and Koushi’s barely-written essay is due in six hours. It’s two o’clock in the morning and Koushi hasn’t slept since the four hours he managed before having to wake up at 6AM.

It’s two o’clock in the morning and Koushi is having a sudden but severe need for a freshly baked cake. In fact, he can’t remember the next sentence he was about to mold into something intelligent-sounding because all he can think about is a warm and dense layer of cake smothered in thick, chocolate frosting. A glance at his essay’s progress shows that his last sentence wasn’t a sentence at all, but one word- cake. _Oops._

He can feel the willpower draining out of his fingers as he erases the mistake and retypes his sentence, his mind anywhere but focused on his essay. _I’ve been at this for a while... I deserve a break, right? A baking break... Yeah._

Essay too-easily abandoned, he searches through the small stash of foodstuffs hidden under his bed. He has no reason to hide it from his currently absent roommate, Yaku is actually very considerate and wouldn’t be so rude as to eat anything that didn’t belong to him- it was Yaku’s consorts, the guys on his volleyball team, that drove Koushi to hoarding his food.

They were inexplicably drawn to him and Yaku, often showing up hungry, unannounced, and uninvited (much to Yaku’s dismay), but he and Koushi were too kind to kick them out immediately. Most of the time. They didn’t last longer than an hour or two at the most, however. At that point the tolerant smiles were replaced with exasperated breaths and some careful shoving towards the door with suggestions of “Go bother Kuroo! He’s your captain, he should be responsible for you!” Koushi doubted that they lasted much longer at Kuroo’s, though.  
  
His procrastination is rewarded when he spots what he’s looking for and unearths it from its depths- a box of cake mix that he was almost sure hadn’t survived the last volleyball team raid. He has no frosting, however, he realizes with a sigh as he remembers Yamamoto's chocolate covered fingers. And what’s a cake without frosting?   
  
He resigns that yes, he’ll actually have to leave the dorm building if he wants the full 2AM cake experience. With another soft sigh he digs around for some shoes and his coat, deciding that his t-shirt and sweats are perfectly fine apparel for a short trip to whatever store is still open this late.   
  
Ten minutes later he’s walking back into his building, shopping bag in hand and his shoulders now shivering from the cold. He climbs the two stories of stairs to his floor but pauses on the way to his room. A thought crosses his mind as he looks at someone else's room number. Room 311. _Daichi’s room._   
  
Daichi, who shared a psychology class with him last semester. Daichi, who he'd been thrilled to meet on the first day after choosing adjacent seats. Upon further conversation they’d realized that they had several friends in common, Daichi having been on the volleyball team last year. Oh yes, he knew all about the terrors of Tanaka, Yamamoto, Nishinoya, and Lev. He knew even _more_ terrors, which Koushi couldn’t imagine. More than those four? Surely the volleyball team wouldn’t be able to function with a roster full of enthusiastic nightmares to contain. They did, though, somehow. They were very well-off, in fact, winners of several high caliber tournaments.   
  
After sitting next to him in class and seeing him at various gatherings and parties for an entire semester, Koushi couldn’t help but find himself a little bit infatuated with Sawamura Daichi.

Daichi wasn’t loud or boisterous, but his strong presence could take up an entire room as soon as he stepped in. He had warm eyes and an easy smile that made Koushi’s heart truly melt in his chest. He was kind to his friends, protective towards his teammates, and he liked to whisper jokes to Koushi in the middle of lectures- causing him to have to cover his mouth and stifle giggles.

He stares at the numbers on the door- he’s been staring for a significant amount of time. There's a desire in him to see Daichi _right this minute_. A desire to spend time with him outside of class, outside of those stupid parties that Kuroo and Bokuto throw together every so often. A desire to _know_ him.   
  
He takes two hesitant steps towards the door and stops himself, anxieties suddenly making themselves known. _What if he’s busy? What if he’s not even awake? Maybe he keeps normal sleeping hours, unlike me. Maybe he doesn’t even want to see me, maybe he’d rather stay acquaintances, maybe-_   
  
Koushi takes a deep breath, shuts down his mind, and steels his nerves before knocking on the door softly. So softly that he could allow himself the excuse of Daichi not hearing it. Then he hears papers rustling from inside and a bed creak from weight being lifted and suddenly the door is opening, and Daichi is standing in front of him in his own sweatpants and t-shirt looking a bit too wired for 2AM.

Even in this state, the smooth and tanned planes of his face and neck, his arms, his chest, all remind Koushi of a marble statue. Koushi immediately remembers the state of himself- his ratty t-shirt, his possibly stained sweats, and the fact that he hasn’t brushed his hair (that one tiny piece is probably sticking up defiantly). He refuses to look down at his appearance and blush, instead enjoying the pleasantly surprised look on Daichi’s face. It's not every day one gets visitors in the early hours of morning. 

"Suga! Um-"  
  
"Do you want to bake a cake with me?" Koushi cuts him off before he loses his nerve, the words already swirling through his mind as soon as he sees Daichi, though he realizes too late that his outburst might be a little confusing.   
  
"… what?" Daichi looks like he’s trying hard to understand what would bring anyone to his door at two-fifteen during finals week, let alone with a desire for cake baking. Koushi feels his cheeks flush.   
  
"Um, sorry," he apologizes out of habit before continuing in a rush of words he can't control, "I was working on an essay and I know it’s late and I’m kind of deliriously exhausted but I really wanted some cake. I’m about to go make it, do you want to join me, Daichi-san?"   
  
He watches as Daichi takes a moment to process his rambling before eyeing him strangely and giving him one of those small, knowing smiles and _oh no maybe this wasn’t such a good idea._   
  
"Sure. I needed a break anyway." He reaches behind him and grabs his room key, then steps out and locks the door behind him. Now Daichi is waiting for him to lead the way, but Koushi can’t move. He’s too amazed that it was _that_ easy and now he’s worried- worried that he’ll have to make it worth it, that he’ll have to keep Daichi entertained for the remainder of their dessert-baking session. At a raised eyebrow from Daichi, he snaps out of his thoughts and finally moves, making for his own room to fetch the cake mix with Daichi at his heels.   
  
"Oh, and Suga,"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Just call me Daichi."   
  
Koushi holds down another rush of blood to his cheeks and nods with a small smile. He thinks about telling him to call him by his first name as well, but no one really does that. It’d probably be too intimate for Daichi, anyway. They grab the box and some eggs from his room and make their way to the floor’s shared kitchen, arriving with shared relief at seeing it empty of other students. While they break out the required dishes and utensils, Koushi attempts conversation.   
  
"So, what has you up so late?"   
  
Daichi gives a half hearted shrug. “Working my way through an all-nighter. I have two essays due tomorrow.”   
  
Koushi doesn’t ask why he’s agreed to bake a cake instead of work on his papers because Koushi understands. Instead, he further observes Daichi’s too-wide eyes and the occasional bouncing on the balls of his feet. Koushi reaches a deduction. “How much coffee have you had?”   
  
At this, Daichi grins like his secret has been revealed. “Enough.”   
  
Koushi actually giggles.   
  
"What about you, why are you up past two and… baking a cake?" Daichi questions while dumping the bag of cake mix into a bowl. Koushi cracks two eggs into it and hands the mixing spoon to his companion who obliges and begins stirring. Daichi is staring at him strangely again, like he’s trying to figure something out.   
  
"Well, I was working on an essay when I realized that I really _really_ needed some cake. Honestly, if I see the words ‘dendrite’ or ‘interneuron’ one more time I think my brain is going to combust. I’ve heard enough about the structure of various nervous systems this past week to do an interpretive dance on the subject and you should’ve heard Yaku’s-"   
  
"Are you high?" Daichi interrupts, he sounds amused.   
  
"What? No!" Koushi is taken aback and he almost drops the baking pan he’s just lathered in cooking spray. Daichi lets out a laugh that he tries to cover with one hand while still stirring.   
  
"I’m sorry! You’re just talking really fast and _a lot_ more than you normally do. And you came to my door in the middle of the night asking me to bake desserts with you.”   
  
Koushi can’t help but laugh at himself now, he’s so high strung just over being alone with this gorgeous specimen.   
  
"I’m not high," he says through giggles and before he can stop himself he lets out, "I’m just nervous."   
  
He freezes and hopes to every deity that Daichi misheard him.   
  
Unfortunately, the next thing he hears from Daichi is a curiosity laced, “Nervous?”   
  
Koushi is scrambling through his brain for a good excuse, though he can’t come up with anything viable. “Uh, it’s nothing! Nevermind.”   
  
But Daichi is hooked now and stubborn and Koushi can tell as Daichi leans in closer that he’s not going to let it go. “No, Suga, tell me. Why are you nervous?”   
  
Koushi shakes his head and looks down and away instead of speaking. He doesn’t trust what will come out of his mouth _now_.   
  
"Suuugaa." Daichi sing-songs. The bowl of cake batter is sitting on the counter unattended and one of Daichi’s hands has made its way to Koushi’s chin. With a little pressure, he tilts Koushi’s face towards him. He looks excited, but Koushi can’t tell if that’s from the overload of caffeine. "Why are you nervous?" He asks again. Koushi feels his resolve begin to weaken. He mumbles an answer and looks anywhere but Daichi’s face.   
  
"I didn’t hear you." Daichi says. Koushi sighs.   
  
"I said ‘because of you’."   
  
Daichi drops his hand from Koushi’s chin but he doesn’t stop looking at him, his expression is now reminiscent of an excited puppy. “I make you nervous?” He questions in a low voice. Koushi nods quickly and he feels the fire of a blush covering his skin.   
  
"Only sometimes." He adds in a pathetic attempt at saving face. Daichi grins at him brightly and steps a little closer.   
  
"You make me nervous sometimes, too." He whispers, like it’s a secret.   
  
Koushi looks at him then, with big eyes and a racing heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that if someone cute knocked on my door and asked me to bake a cake with them I would immediately stop whatever I was doing no matter what and bake a cake with them because why would you turn down such a potentially wonderful moment
> 
> somewhat inspired by that super stoned guy I met in books-a-million last night
> 
> idk why suga has to write an essay for a biology class


End file.
